


Fluff dump!

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Fluff, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), These boys need more fluff and you know it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute beans, they're good boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: A series of cute fluffy undertale one-shots that we will be dumping here periodically and tagging along the way :)





	1. They're not for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz certainly does not bake cookies, and if he were to bake they would never be for his lazy brother. Not at all. Not a single one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff for the Swapfell boys. They needed it.
> 
> Swapfell Sans- Razz  
Swapfell Papyrus- Slim

Razz hummed softly, setting the oven to 350. While some monsters had fire magic; Razz did not. While the oven preheated he got the ingredients ready, trying to grab them as quiet as possible. His dog had good hearing and he did not want Slim barreling in and disrupting his cooking. Razz placed sugar, flour, baking soda, and food coloring on the table, along with orange and black sprinkles and pumpkin and ghost cookie cutters. He was, perhaps, in a festive spirit. Halloween was his favorite holiday and the Captain could indulge himself in some secret cookie making.

Slim was snoring loudly from the couch, flopped over the arm with his legs along the couch and his skull and back on the floor with his arms akimbo. The blanket he had was inside his jacket for reasons unknown, stuffed into his ribcage.

Razz peeked out at him through the kitchen door. How was that remotely comfortable!? He scoffed, rolling his eyelights, quietly re-entering the kitchen. It was best to let a sleeping dog lay.

He grabbed a bowl combining sugar, flour, eggs, and baking soda whisking it with a fork while he listened for signs of his brother rising.

Slim didn't move an inch, and continued to snore peacefully in his questionable sleeping position.

Razz continued whisking humming softly under his breath. He'd let the mutt sleep. Slim loved cookies and Razz had coincidentally picked some of his favorite flavors for Razz's cookies. But the cookies weren't _ for _Slim. No, of course not! They were for Razz. If Slim happened to have some and enjoy them, well, another coincidence.

Slim shifted in his sleep, some of the noise registered but he couldn't care less about some small noises his brother made in the kitchen. He snorted and adjusted himself on the couch until he was mostly on it again.

Now came the tricky part. Cooking them. The sound hadn't woken his brother but the smell of freshly baked cookies surely would. Razz cut the cookies into shape and put them in the oven setting up frosting and sprinkles for when they were finished cooling.

Razz cleaned while he waited for the cookies to bake. Stars they were already starting to smell good. As predicted Slim had smelled them and started drooling in his sleep, slowly he roused himself awake fur to the delicious smell of cookies filling the whole house. He yawned quietly and sat up, rubbing his sleeve over his mouth to mop up his drool. He snuck closer to the kitchen and peeked in, he saw his brother taking a tray of cookies out of the oven and ducked back so he wouldn't be seen. He quickly went back to the couch and pretended to be asleep again.

Razz placed the hot cookie sheet to cool and peeked into the living room. The mutt was still asleep? That was strange. Razz frowned crossing his arms. Was he getting sick? Maybe he couldn't smell them? Not that Razz cared! Of course not! More cookies for him.

Slim snored and kept drooling from the scent of cookies, tongue poking out between his parted teeth.

Razz snorted and rolled his eyelights. He'd be up soon enough, Razz was certain. He went back into the kitchen and waited. Once cooled he began frosting the cookies. Little ghost cookies got white frosting while he used orange food dye and vanilla frosting for the pumpkin cookies. Slim cracked a socket open when he heard Razz leave, he shortcut outside and rang the doorbell before shortcutting again but into the pantry instead.

Razz huffed. Who dare ring his door on his day off! It wasn't like he had a lot of fri-visitors! Razz huffed and washed his hands before going to the door. He opened it and blinked to see no one there.

While he was gone Slim snatched several cookies and hid them in his inventory. Then went back to the couch, he didn't want to get caught.

Razz shut the door and turned to see his brother still asleep on the couch. "Damn kids." Razz grumbled going back to the kitchen. He paused to see several cookies missing.

With his brother gone into the kitchen Slim scarfed down a few cookies, crumbs all over his face and turtleneck.

Razz huffed eyelights narrowing. How dare his brother sneak cookies when Razz specifically made them for him- himself. Razz walked back into the living room peering at his brother.

Slim was mid bite, a ghost cookie in between his teeth. He blinked seeing Razz staring him down, _ shit. _ He chopped down the last cookie before it could be taken away. "I didn't take any! I found these!"

"Did you?" Razz asked sweetly hiding his amusement at his brother's antics. "Where were they?~"

"In my pockets." Slim said which wasn't a lie.

Razz snorted despite himself. "Well coincidentally having _ nothing _ to do with you I'm sure, someone's pilfered six of the cookies I just made."

"R-really? Maybe it was annoying cat?" Slim suggested already sweating.

"Mm. I don't think so you see someone rang the doorbell. I think the thief must still be in the house." Razz said thoughtfully tapping his chin. "I'll check upstairs for Intruders, you guard the rest of my cookies."

"Yes M'lord." Slim nodded getting up spilling his crumbs onto the floor.

"I want this thief caught, Mutt. We need to make them suffer for stealing my baked goods." Razz said. "Make sure they don't sneak past you and get the rest." Razz said before going upstairs.

"Yes M'lord! Of course!" Slim went into the kitchen to wait for his brother to come back. The smell of cookies was even stronger here, it made his stomach rumble. But he'd get caught for sure if he ate any now, he had to resist their siren song!

Razz smirked entering his room knowing full well his brother would not be able to resist the rest of the cookies for long. He dug through his closet, through the baked good section (keeping ingredients for baked goods in the pantry was a recipe for Razz to come home to a kitchen on fire as Slim tried to save their poor kitchen) and pulled out more ingredients for more cookies. He waited a few moments, to ensure his brother would cave and eat the cookies.

Slim had forced himself not to, telling himself that they weren't frosted yet and therefore not as good. But Asgore's beard did he want them!

Razz waited five minutes before walking down the stairs, the supplies in his inventory as he entered the kitchen. Slim was sweating bullets but not a single cookie was gone. "No one showed up!" He told Razz quickly.

Razz blinked, stunned at his brother’s restraint. He had fully expected Slim to devour the remaining cookies! A smile tugged at his mandible. “Oh? I didn’t see anyone upstairs. They must have gotten away.” Razz sighed, taking the ingredients out for another batch of cookies.

“Why don’t you help me put icing on those? I’ll make another batch too. You can help.” Razz said.

"Y-you want me to help, M'lord?" Slim blinked in surprise.

Razz scoffed. “Well you did such a good job guarding them, I thought you could use a little reward.”

"Th-thank you M'lord." Slim said softly, was this a trap?!

Razz preened under the thanks. He should be thankful! “Yes, well, you did save the rest of the cookies.” Razz was genuinely surprised at his dog’s restraint. “The frosting is there, use this to spread it on the cookies.” Razz said handing Slim an offset spatula.

"Y-yes M'lord." Slim agreed before he started frosting them while Razz made more dough. Half an hour later and they were finished. The cookies were...Slim never did have the skills for this kind of thing. He was sure a stripling could do better than he did.

"S-sorry M'lord…" he'd tried really hard too!

“Hm?” Razz said glancing over at Slim amused that Slim was covered in literally everything, despite only handling the frosting. Razz glanced at the cookies then back to Slim. His brother seemed to lack basic coordination skills as the cookies looked more like a rabid animal had ran across them covered in frosting leaving clomps of frosting in random spots then like someone had attempted to decorate them. Razz was certain they’d taste just fine.

“Well, it wasn’t a bad first attempt.” Razz said gently. “But obviously, I can’t eat these! So you’ll have to eat them yourself!” Razz scoffed. “And make sure a thief doesn’t come and take any of them, they’re for you now.” Razz said haughtily as if he hadn’t planned to give Slim the cookies from the start. Not that he had!

Slim blinked at Razz, looking at the cookies. All for him?! "A-all of them?" He asked nervously, was this still a trap?

“You don't expect me to eat anything short of perfection do you?” Razz huffed.

"N-no! Of course not M'lord!"

“I thought not! Then yes, they’re all yours. Don’t let a grubby thief get them either!” Razz said with a smirk.

"I-I won't M'lord I promise!" He nodded and gathered them into a bowl for later, closing the lid so they didn't get stale. Not that he'd let them last long enough to get stale, he hurried off with his cookie hoard. Leaving behind a single pumpkin cookie he'd painstakingly decorated with black frosting and given lavender eyes and face for a jack-o'-lantern.

Razz smiled at the forgotten cookie. He supposed this one was certainly good enough to be eaten by him. He picked it up and mid bite Slim came back for it. Razz flushed lavender. Or rather, to see if his brother had found it. He'd spent fifteen minutes on that single cookie, he had a lot of failed attempts in his cookie bowl. He ducked and vanished without a word to let his lord enjoy the cookie.

Razz huffed, still blushing and he smiled before finished his cookie licking his teeth. It was good. He’d have to compliment his brother, somehow. Without it getting to his skull!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: I about died writing this XD Its too sweet!
> 
> Zion: Proof I can write fluff and not just angst.
> 
> Chaos: It's true, Zion writes most of the fluff and the angst, I just write lots of sexual tension with no pay off *tips hat*


	2. Jellified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Razz notices his mate is fixated on his reading material instead of him. How dare he!
> 
> Zion: Let's just admire how cute jelly Razz is yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: EYYYY 3 am fluff!
> 
> Zion: That no one asked for

Salt had gotten a really old book recently and he absolutely loved it, it was an encyclopedia of strategies from different parts of the world all compiled into a single book. He had been buried in it for  _ days  _ now, he loved reading about new strategy and this was like a gold mine to him.

He was snuggled up under a blanket from the bed he shared with Razz, curled up in his favorite chair to read.

Razz squinted at him from the edge of the bed, hands on his hips. “Cub?”

"Yeah Razzi?" He peeked over the top of his book.

“Whatcha doing?” Razz asked with a smile.

"Reading my book." Salt explained holding it up a moment.

“Mm...wouldn’t you rather go on a walk with me?” Razz asked.

"Maybe later Razzi?" Salt said shaking his head. "I'm in the middle of a chapter."

Razz squinted, sockets narrowing at the offending book. “Of course.” He said crossing his arms. This was fine. He wasn’t offended. Not at all. Not in the least.

Salt looked at the clock. "Actually I don't think we can, it's almost time for dinner already Razzi." Salt pointed out.

Razz’s eyelight twitched. “Yes. well… I'll see you at dinner, then.” Razz said. It was okay, he’d be done with the book soon, surely. Razz was about to leave to make dinner. Surely then he’d have his cub’s attention and adoration.

"Just call me when it's time Razzi." Salt purred happily after him.

“Okay.” Razz smiled some. He couldn’t be too bothered if Salt was so happy. Razz prepared a healthy meal for the three of them and once he served the table he called for his lazy brother and lover.

Salt soon came down to eat dinner, with the book tucked under his arm. "It smells great Razzi!" He praised his lover.

“Thank you.” Razz preened under the praise and smirked at the closed book. *take that, book!*.

Salt settled down at the table, opening up his book and laying it out beside his plate to read while he ate. "Do you still want to go for a walk later Razzi?"

Razz narrowed his sockets. “Yes! Yes I do! Are you reading at the table!?”  


Slim came in and greeted them giving Salt’s tail a gentle teasing squeeze and taking a seat. “What’s wrong with reading at the table?”

Salt squeaked flushing lightly before shooing his hand away. "Slim does worse than reading!" He whined.

Slim chuckled. “That’s true~” He frowned. “Ew salad!”  


“You will eat it!” Razz huffed and squinted at Salt and his book.

"We can go for a walk after dinner okay Razzi?" Salt said with a smile.

“Well...okay.” Razz said squinting at the book. He supposed it was just incredibly interesting, but  _ still. _ Wasn’t he more interesting? Salt smiled again at him before he started eating, and reading his book.

Razz tapped his claws against the table. “So how was everyone’s day?”

“Meh.” Slim shrugged.

"Pretty good, you Razz?" Salt asked between bites without looking up.

“Good. I got a compliment from the queen.” Razz said looking pleased.  


"Yeah? What for?" Salt asked.

“Arrested some criminals and enemies of the state.” Razz said proudly.

"Bet they were sorry." Salt snickered.

Razz smirked deviously. “Very~” he preened under Salt’s attention and Slim hummed, taking Razz’s distraction to shove some of the salad in his inventory to dispose of later. Soon enough Salt was buried back into the pages of his book though, much to Razz's dismay.

Razz huffed squinting at the vile book. He cleared his throat, staring at Salt. Slim looked between the two amused. Salt didn't even seem to notice when he did this, his food already gone and his attention now completely focused on his book.

“Ahem!” Razz said leaning forward towards Salt.

Salt blinked and finally looked up. "Yes?"

“Are you ready to walk?” Razz asked.  


“You’re not even done eating.” Slim said to Razz.

"Razzi you barely ate, I'll wait for you, so finish eating. Okay?" Salt told him.

“Okay.” Razz said squinting at the book. Salt went back to reading shortly after he answered, figuring he could squeeze in a but more before going on his walk with Razz.

Slim smirked at Razz and mouthed “Are you seriously jealous?”  


Razz huffed and flipped him off turning his attention to his food. Salt, ever oblivious continued to read and waiting for him to finish eating.

Razz finished and gave Salt an eager look. Salt of course didn't notice the look, still buried in his book happily reading.

Razz narrowed his sockets. “SALT PUT THE DAMN BOOK DOWN!” He slammed his hands against the table eyelights shifting to magenta. Slim jumped at his brother’s sudden outburst and sighed. Salt on the other hand jumped up out of his chair with a startled yelp, sockets going wide and throwing his book as his tail coiled up and around itself in his alarm.

Razz flushed, feeling immediately like a huge jerk at how much he had startled his poor cub. “Please.” He added lamely.

"R-Razzi what was all that about?!" Salt demanded shakily.

Razz huffed, puffing his cheekbones out. “I- you’ve been reading that book for days!” Razz said throwing his hands in the air. “You haven’t been paying attention to  _ me _ ! Just it!” Razz gave the book the stink eye.

"Then why didn't you tell me it was bothering you?!" Salt huffed picking up the book and setting it on the table.

“Because I wanted you to enjoy your book! But- but I want you to enjoy me more!” Razz huffed.  


“He’s actually jealous of a book.” Slim giggled.

"Razzi…" Salt sighed fondly approaching him, taking Razz's hand into his own. "You need to tell me if you're feeling neglected, I can read anytime. You go to work every day, I only get so much time with you. All you have to do is say something, I can't read minds."

Razz huffed. “W- well! I wasn’t feeling neglected! I was just- the book was stealing you!” Razz whined.

"Razz that's the same thing, you didn't feel I was paying you enough attention." Salt said softly. "It's okay to you know, to ask for my attention if you feel I'm not giving you enough. You have to talk to me though, so you don't snap like that again."

“Yeah, I mean, Salt wasn’t ignoring you, he responded every time you said something.” SLim said.

“SIlence you bag of bones!” Razz squinted at Slim before looking at Salt. “I- ...fine! Okay maybe I was a little...jealous.”

"Come on, we'll go for our walk and we'll talk about it. Deal?" He smiled up at Razz. "We'll take the long way."

“Okay.” Razz said, returning the smile, eyelights flickering back to lavender.

"Come on Razzi, I wanna see if the echo flowers we planted have sprouted yet!" Salt said as he tugged Razz along.

Razz grinned wide at that, his soul feeling warm. They’d painstakingly put the single echo flower remaining from Maniatale next to a Swapfell echo flower, to see if they would pollinate. Seeds came from the Maniatale plant, and they’d planted the seeds hoping to see a new species and color of echo flower.

“Alright.” Razz said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Razz is such a jealous little bean.
> 
> Zion: And it's adorable as hell too.


End file.
